


Wanted! Tales of The Alternate Universes (One-Shots Series)

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Stories and Tales. They take many shapes and forms no matter what they are, but there's always going to be one question about them: What kind of Stories and Tales are they?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Wanted! Tales of The Alternate Universes (One-Shots Series)

There was nothing but the black darkness in the space of the nothingness void we are in that we could see... all before the parts around the center of the darkness of the void we're seeing start clearing up like it was some sort of mist until where we finally see a person wearing an all-covering black mantle with metallic golden accents that encompassing and hiding the entirely of their body under it that make it impossible for us to know of who they are and if they were either a male or a female or any gender at all with it not being helped that their face being completely covered by the shadow and darkness of their hood they were wearing, which make it hard for us to actually tell if this person is actually either a human or a faunus, sitting behind a table where a relatively small clear crystal ball made of a unknown type of flawless crystalline was sitting still right in the center of the table with a Shikkoku Gairyuki Shin model kit with an pair of Buster Cannons attach to its back that is standing on the left side of the mysterious figure while the unknown figure was humming a nice little tune to themselves.

"Hm-hm-hm-hmm hm-hm-hmm... Hmm...?" The mysterious figure lifted their head up from the crystal ball to look up when they suddenly saw us looking at them before they spoke in a voice of a still undetermined genders with a echoing call behind that voices of theirs. "Oh, why hello there, fortunate listeners of story. I am known by many, many assortment of names in case if you were wondering of who I am exactly, but you can just simply called me as the Tiger Sage. I am the owner. The owner of this shop. And welcome to my store." The mysterious figure said, introducing themselves as the Tiger Sage, before they looked back down at their crystal ball as they continue to speak without a pause to stop. "Alternate universes... many universes that are different one way or another from the main unvierse they're born from with seemingly limitless possibilites and potential of ideas in one way or another, being unique in all of their own rights and ways no matter what sort of shape or form they take and are in. But there's always going to be one question for these kind of alternate universes and stories like these: What kind of stories are they?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys. Okay, this is only going to be a series of one-shots set in alternative universes that are based on certain fandoms, which is the reason of the name, that only going to be update with new chapters once in a while. Also, the main inspiration behind this was the manga that is a collection of short stories including the last one that served as the prototype for One Piece.


End file.
